


My Life is Trapped Beyond the Lines

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: We Can Walk Forward Without Fear, You and I (BTXT College AU) [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angsty Jeon Jungkook, AroAce Huening Kai, AroAce Hyuka, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is So Done, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is a Confident Gay, M/M, Park Jimin is Trying His Best (BTS), Park Jimin is a Panicked Gay (BTS), choi beomgyu angst, endgame taegyu and vminkook, gyu jk and hobi are not good siblings but they work on it, gyu jk and hobi are siblings, hyuka tete and jin are siblings, soobin and joon are siblings, tyun and yoongi are siblings, yeonjun and jimin are siblings, you have no idea how excited i am about this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: 12 college boys doing their best have to make it through, but tensions run high in one household, and there is quite a lot of pining. Huening Kai was done with their gay BS.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, huening kai/his plushies
Series: We Can Walk Forward Without Fear, You and I (BTXT College AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT WAIT SO IM POSTING IT ALL AT ONCE! ok ive been working on this for 2 weeks straight and im really excited about it. i really hope you all enjoy it! (i really hope you enjoy aroace hyuka i have another fic planned to center around him)

The screams through the KimKai household echoed through the halls. One Huening Kai was running frantically from his obnoxious sibling and trying to get to class, but his hyung had better plans. Hyuka’s screams cut short as his brother Tae tackled him to the ground, but picked up once more as his face was covered with loud gross kisses.

“Let me go or I'll make Yeonjun have Jimin break up with you!!!”

“As if Jimin would ever break up with me”

“I'm going to kill you!!!”

“No you wont you're just gonna go cuddle Tobin and pout baby brother”

“Let me go! I gotta get to class!!!”

Taehyung, like a civil person, placed one more large, wet kiss on his brother's temple before rolling off and standing. Hyuka cringed outwardly before wiping at the spot and standing as well. He tried to glare at Tae but only managed to look like an adorable puppy pouting. Hyuka finally gave up, huffing before turning to grab his bag and leave.

“Kai!”

Hyuka turned around frustrated but reacted quickly with a shocked face as he hurried to catch the bag that was tossed at him. It was his lunch. He looked up at his brother who wore a shit eating grin.

“Have a good day in class”

And with that, Tae went back to his room, and Hyuka left the apartment with a smile on his face.

~

Yeonjun was woken up the same way he always was when his brother and him both had class. And that was his bed struggling to stay together as Jimin launched himself onto it. His eyes flew open on instinct, and then dropped closed again as he desperately pretended his brother didn't exist. Jimin however, was persistent, so Yeonjun gave in to his brothers endless badgering and sat up. Jimin laughed, fully bellied and flopped over at the grumpy face Yeonjun had. Once he calmed down a bit he rolled off with a grin.

“Cmon Junnie, I made breakfast and your class is in less than an hour! If you set alarms I wouldn't have to wake you up all the time!”

“I have alarms min, they just don't go off for another… 20 minutes”

“I know how fussy you get, you take at least 45 minutes to get ready, and I'm simply a good brother”

“You're a pain in my neck is what you are”

“Do you want breakfast or not Jun?”

With that, Jimin and his snarky knowing smirk left the room. Yeonjun groaned and slipped out of bed. He stared at his wardrobe intensely before deciding on some stonewashed jeans and a warm yellow sweater. He stared at himself fussing with his bright pink hair and grumbled knowing Jimin was right. When he left his room his brother had gone, a plate of eggs and sausage in his place. Yeonjun smiled softly before shoveling the food in his mouth as he rushed out the door.

~

When soobin trudged out of his room, scrubbing at his eyes, he was greeted by his brother reading something while talking on the phone and cooking… something. Soobin was always frightened by his brother's cooking ability, grateful that he was dating a skilled chef now so Soobin didn't have to worry about Joon burning the house down once he moved out on his own. However that didn't mean that right now he wasn't a hazard so Soobin blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he rushed between Namjoon and the stove and politely took over. He salvaged it well, Joon had only just started, and so he finished cooking up the french toast for the both of them as Namjoon moved to continue his call. A few minutes later Namjoon walked back in smiling gratefully at soobin as he sat down and laid his head on his arms. Soobin frowned and slid a plate in front of his brother and sat across from him.

“Rough call?”

Namjoon looked up and finally moved to start eating. He shrugged.

“Schools been rough, works been rough, and Jin just got more hours but like, it's all during my times off so I can't. See him much. It's fine though he has Saturday off so I guess I just gotta make it through til then”

“...damn. I'm sorry Joon, I know that must be rough.”

“Meh it's whatever. Anyways you should go get ready you have class soon”

Soobin stared at Namjoon for a moment, assessing the situation, before nodding and giving him a quick side hug before going and getting ready. He was lucky enough to not have Joon’s problem, and was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend in class.

~

Taehyun was up bright and early. He was not happy about it, but he was punctual even to his detriment. He was a night owl by trade, but in practice he mostly just lived on coffee and 3 hours of sleep. He sluggishly threw on his outfit for the day and brushed his cherry red hair before stumbling into the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee. He stirred around idly, looking at his school supplies that were scattered around the dining table, he had to put all that away before he forgot, he stared at his snake that sat under the window, happy and warm, and Tyun wished it was the same for him as he just noticed how freezing it was. He waddled back to his room and grabbed a jacket before barging into his brother's room, face planting on their bed and curling up into their side. He grumbled as he felt his brother move, chuckling at him. Yoongi stretched then ran his hand through Tyun’s hair.

“Mornin Tyun”

“Mmmm”

“I see. Cmon kiddo let's get some coffee in you”

Tyun let himself get moved by Yoongi who laughed gently at the sleepy thing. He got him sitting at the counter and handed him a cup of coffee before pouring one for himself.

“Have you considered going to sleep before 3 am Tyun?”

“Shut up I haven't finished my coffee yet”

“Oh a response, didn't know you were far enough in for talking”

“I'm going to elbow you in the throat”

Yoongi laughs again and busies himself, making them toast since he could tell neither of them were super hungry. He also grabbed a thermos and filled it with coffee how Taehyun liked it before setting to making himself an iced coffee. The toaster finished and he spread butter and jam and handed a piece to Tyun who was finally alert enough to stop mindlessly arguing. Taehyun nodded and ate and Yoongi smiled at him.

“One of these days you're gonna have to learn how to be a night owl who functions in the mornings because otherwise I'm not sure how you'll survive college if this is how you are on 3 hours of sleep”

“And one of these days I wont be hopelessly in love with my best friend but that's going to be a long ass time hyung”

“I see”

Yoongi laughs again and checks the time as there's a knock on the door. Yoongi's smile is fonder as he calls out.

“Come in Hobi!”

The door opens and Yoongi's grin widens, as Hoseok walks in, his fluffy hair everywhere, and his red turtleneck hugging him perfectly. Hoseok's smile widens as well as he crosses the room to place a kiss on Yoongi's cheek. Tyun made a vomiting noise and grabbed his thermos before running back to the bathroom to fix himself once more.

“Good morning to you too Tyunnie!”

“This morning is adequate at best”

“Rough morning?”

“Rough night”

Hoseok nods thoughtfully as he wrapped an arm around Yoongi's shoulders. Yoongi feels content.

“He's still crushing”

“Oh god. Tyun just tell him already!”

“I would have if you guys hadn't- you know!”

They did know. Yoongi had been consoling Tyun on his crush long before he and Hobi had started dating and he knew that it made Tyun nervous to ask him now that they spent even more time together, the longer they spent together the more he doubted himself and Yoongi felt awful about it. He knows that it hasn't hurt their relationship as siblings but he hates how it's affected Tyun. Yoongi just wants him to be happy.

“We were gonna head to the cafe before classes, you wanna join?”

“No thanks hyungs, I've got a lot to get done before class”

Yoongi and Hobi share a look but head out regardless. Taehyun is an adult, they can't force him to let loose.

~

Beomgyu looked up from his phone and pouted at the sunshine pouring through the windows. He hadn't slept, but that wasn't abnormal. He stood up, stretched and groaned as his joints popped. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled a curse under his breath as he saw his phone charge at 40%. Oh well he had class in half an hour, and he couldn't do anything about it now. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at his brother whose orange hair stuck out from behind the book he was buried in. He laughed softly as he walked to the fridge. He grabbed a can of redbull and opened it as he stared his brother down.

“Whatcha reading?”

Jungkook looks up at that. Just for a moment, then goes back to reading.

“Textbook”

“Textbooks don't usually have such elaborate covers”

“Congrats you stated a fact”

“Cmon what is it?”

Jungkook sighs. He puts a bookmark in and closes it, staring at Beomgyu with the same exhaustion Gyu himself had.

“Romance novel”

“What's it called?”

“It's called get off my case. I'm too tired to deal with you right now. I didn't get any sleep. Don't you have class?”

“Don't you have a life?”

“Beomgyu I swear-”

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding. We’re both running on no sleep this is not a fight worth having lets truce for now”

“Are any of my monsters in there?”

“Yeah here”

Beomgyu tossed the monster to him and Jungkook smiled.

“Did Hobi leave already?”

“Duh. he's always gone by now. You might want to go fix yourself you look like shit”

“Thanks, you look great yourself”

Beomgyu raises his can as a goodbye and heads to his room to get himself ready. He should look better for his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beomgyu snaps at his brother and is very gay. this neither the worst he snaps at jk, nor the most gay he gets. its fun.

“Hey guys! Morning!!!”

Hyuka was always enthusiastic in the mornings. His fluffy brown hair bobbing around as he moved, and he never stopped moving, it was something they all learned quickly. Yeonjun was walking hand in hand with Soobin and Soobin was idly fussing with his vest as they sat next to Hyuka. Tyun showed up next, sipping on his coffee waving with raised fingers, his sweater shifting with every step. Beomgyu showed up last, just as the class started and slumped in his seat trying to muster up the energy he would need for the day with another swig from his redbull as he struggled to focus on what the professor was saying.

So what if his sleep deprived brain decided staring at Tyun was more interesting? He was only human, a 19 year old human at that and his friend was c u t e. It didn't have to mean anything, they were best friends, are you even able to call someone your best friend if you don't find them hot? (his mind supplied Hyuka’s high pitched complaints along the lines of gross nasty weirdos. Gyu elects to ignore that information). Regardless, 10 minutes later Taehyun turns to catch him staring and Beomgyu just smiles. He lets out a huff of laughter when Tyun turns away red faced, he knows that Tyun gets flustered easily and it's amusing to him. Tyun points at Beomgyu’s notebook shakily.

“We’re in class Gyu, focus”

“But I wanna focus on you Tyunnie!”

Taehyun turns to him alarmed, and quickly schools his expression to annoyed.

“Well I want to get a good grade in this class so it would be nice if you didn't distract me”

“But you're the one distracting me! I'm a simple man Hyunnie, I see a cute guy I get distracted”

Taehyun gawks at him. He looks back at the others and sees they're still engrossed in the lecture and he stares at Beomgyu for several seconds and he senses he's made a mistake somewhere.

“Did you get any sleep last night?”

“What does that have to do with the price of tea in China?”

“You're deflecting. Gyu you need sleep!”

“I could say the same to you but you don't see me making a big deal out of it”

“I get sleep. Not a lot but I get sleep Beommie. You promised me you'd start working on this!”

“And I have been. Last night just. Was bad, I don't know. It's not like I did it on purpose”

Taehyun saw him close himself off and felt his heart sting. He backed off.

“We can talk about this later, I need these notes, and so do you”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes and opened his notebook, tuning back in on the lecture. He does not want to do this.

~

Hyuka was the first one to speak after class as well.

“You guys wanna go to the cafe? My big bro is working for a while”

“Yeah sure. The cafe always has good food”

Yeonjun had a smile on his face. He always loved going to the cafe, Jin was one of his favorites of his brothers friends and he always fed them well. He was swinging his and Soobin’s arms idly and Soobin had a small smile on his face as he watched their joined hands.

They headed that way and Beomgyu's less than cheery mood was exposed as they walked.

“Your lucky your brothers are so chill Hyuka”

“Hmm? They are absolutely not chill! They make my hyperness look chill hah, they’re soooo high strung especially with their friends. Ugh Tae and Min are so gross I can't stand them I have kicked them out so many times??? Gross I tell you”

“I dunno, they're more chill than mine. Kook is just so… ugh he makes me so mad and he does it on purpose!!! And he's always there too, why can't he go hang out with his friends??? And Hobi’s never around cuz he's always with his boyfriend or whatever and i just! I hate them sometimes”

“Have you? Talked to them about it?”

“No of course not who do you think i am?”

“Someone who talks about their feelings pretty easily?”

“Not with my fucking brothers the fuck? I barely talk to them when it's absolutely necessary, why would I talk to them about how I felt?”

Hyuka looked at him with a confused expression. Yeonjun pipes in at that point.

“You know nothings going to change about your relationship if you don't talk to them right? Jk and Hobi are reasonable adults and so are you. If you got over having a tantrum because they cant read your mind maybe things would get better”

Beomgyu glared at the back of Yeonjun’s skull. Soobin smiles at him consolingly.

“There was a gentler way of saying that, but he's not wrong Gyu”

Beongyu hears humming and turns back to see Tyun.

“If you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself and then make a change~”

Tyun looks at Gyu with a soft smile and against his better judgement Beomgyu lets the anger and frustration leave his body. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he let himself calm.

They go into the cafe, and take a seat and Hyuka takes their order up to Jin. They then hear the shrieks as Jin kisses the top of Kais head. He comes back pouting.

“I swear, you fucking gays and your PDA”

“Aren't. Arent you a gay?”

Hyuka looks at Soobin with a neutral expression. Soobin shrinks a little, regretting his question.

“I’m not gay. I'm AroAce. Just like you can see by My Hair that I’m the only one of us not having an existential crisis”

“Wh- what do you- what?”

“I'm not gay or having an existential crisis. I am simply Not Interested”

Beomgyu laughs at that. He jumps in at that point, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking playfully.

“Not interested in what?”

Kai's blank expression turns to him. And he states straight faced.

“Anything. Especially not you”

At which the entire table erupted in laughter.

~

Beomgyu was in hell. He was in his music production class and of course, because he and Taehyun had the same major, they were put in the same class and then they were assigned to sit next to each other which did not bode well for their grades. And that wasn't even the worst of it! His brother of course chose to ruin his life more and he was a TA for his class. And! It gets even better, because his Other brother, his oldest perfect obnoxious brother who everyone loved and compared him to, was being the model student for the program once again and their professor was having him do a Demonstration. It didn't even have anything to do with the class! He could have just shown the damn song he produced but no! He was brought in to do the whole damn performance, dancing and rapping on top of the damn track he had created because Apparently, Jung Hoseok was a God Among Men who just Had to be shown off at Every Single Opportunity.

Beomgyu fucking hated it here. He had nothing that was uniquely his, if his oldest brother didn't take something, then Jk did and Beomgyu had seriously considered dropping out and moving to another country. He hated it, he was always compared to his brothers, and it was always Hoseok's fault too. He mentioned them to all the professors and suddenly they never got off his case about how badly he was doing compared to his older brothers. Oh by this point in class, Hoseok had written 8 full orchestral pieces and 3 full length musicals! Oh Kook has such an amazing voice he could make any song a masterpiece with his voice, why don't you get some advice from him? He would never in a thousand years ask his older brother for advice in singing, thank you very much. He was perfectly content to just struggle on his own like a normal person who wasn't a third generation music student.

“Beomgyu I am giving your brother some extra study materials for you. You might consider taking a look at it since you were checked out the entire class period. Really, with a family like yours I would think you'd be more attentive”

Beomgyus' head whipped to his teacher. And then to his brother who had a fake smile plastered on his face. He had half the mind to cuss out his damn teacher for their passive aggressive comment that they brought Kook into. He simply packed his bags and met with Taehyun outside the room.

“You ok Gyu?”

“No he isn't”

Beomgyu felt anger rise throughout himself as he glared at the smug asshole behind him.

“You're failing. If you want to pass you better do this shit, teach is being generous cuz of our family”

“Great good to know. You can tell them to just drop me out of the class then. I don't want their pity”

“It's not pity you brat. They see potential in you”

“No they don't they see success in you and Hobi. Kindly fuck off, I have people to meet with”

“Beomgyu-”

“No I'm done. I don't want to talk about it, I hope I don't see you at home. Cmon Tyun, Hyuka and them are waiting for us”

Beomgyu turned and took Taehyuns’ hand in his and basically dragged him off to meet the others. Taehyun tried desperately to calm the blush forming on his cheeks. He was not excited about the inevitable fallout from this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more beomgyu and jk being angsty and more tyun being gay. and hyuka still not having it.

“Congrats on the boyfriend”

Gyu stopped at the comment from Kook. Staring at him intensely.

“What are you fucking on about?”

“Your boyfriend you dragged away today”

“That's Taehyun you moron he's not my boyfriend”

“Does he know that? Cuz he seemed pretty love struck”

“Whatever. Hes my best friend you fucking weirdo”

“Like that means a damn thing?”

“It does! Hes just a bro I don't know why youre being so stupid today”

“I'm self aware. And he looked at you the same way I look at Tae and Min”

Beomgyu paused in his argument as he assessed what he just heard. Jungkook had just dropped that he was crushing on the most lovey dovey couple in existence, and he had to decide how cruel he was willing to be to his own brother.

“Anyways your homework is on your bed”

Gyu growled.

“I thought I told you I didn't want the stupid work”

“You did. I don't care. You're making me and Hobi look bad you need to get your shit together”

Beomgyu was going to explode.

“Oh excuse me??? I'm? Making You??? Look bad????”

“Congrats you can comprehend your native language”

“Mother fucker, don't patronize me!!! Do you have any FUCKING IDEA how MISERABLE it is to be your sibling??? In the fucking music department??? It never fucking stops!!!! Wow Beomgyu you suck ass at this, why can't you be more like Jung kook??? Wow Beomgyu if you just put in any effort maybe you'd be almost as good as Hobi!!! Maybe if you weren't such a fucking failure and disappointment to your family you could actually add something to society!!!! Too bad you'll never be good enough cuz your brothers are practically worshipped for their skill and talent!!! Maybe you should just give up, you'll never be as good as them anyways!!!”

Jung kook stared at his younger brother. He drove him up the wall, but Beomgyu was still his baby brother, and he still loved him even if he had a shit way of showing it. His chest felt heavy hearing his brother unload all of this.

“Gyu calm down-”

“No FUCK YOU JUNG KOOK!!!! I cant fucking believe you!!!! I’m making you look bad I cant fucking stand you!!! I hate this fucking family I hate you I hate Hobi and his perfect model student ass and I wish I was never fucking born!!!!! God, I wish I had decent siblings. Why couldn't I have Tae and Jin as my siblings??? Why couldn't I have a normal fucking life???? Fuck this, and fuck your pity homework!!! LEAVE!!!”

Jung kook was paralyzed. Beomgyu was fuming, and the screaming was starting to give him a panic attack.

“Beomgyu I love you”

Gyu’s eyes blew wide. He stared as Jungkook spoke, startled by the statement.

“I know I don't do a good job of showing it Gyu and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I’m sorry I'm such a dick who made you feel so bad but I do. I love you Gyu you're my baby brother. I can't even say things would have been different if I had known before because I’m an asshole and picking on you is just something I always have done. I didn't mean it when I said you make us look bad, really, I just. I'm worried about you Gyu. You aren't me and that's fantastic because you have your own friends and you're your own person and I'm just. I just desperately want to be Hobi and I’m not and so I just, I focused on getting good at music because it was the only thing that mattered, I have been trying to be him for so long and I resent you for being able to be yourself with no problem. I’m so sorry I hurt you, I. I want to fix this but I don't know how because you hate me and I just. God I fucked up”

Beomgyu stares at him.

“We’re both fucking stupid huh”

Jung kook barks out a laugh at that. He's rubbing his eyes desperately trying not to cry. Beomgyu shuffles awkwardly before hesitantly wrapping his brother in a hug.

“I didn't mean it either. You guys piss me off so much but I could never hate you, not really. I do wish we were on better terms but. But even with how angry you guys make me, I wouldn't trade you for anything”

“Are we good?”

“Maybe. I don't know yet, we've both been really hurtful to each other but. Maybe we can fix this. I hope so”

“That sounds good to me”

“...do you think you could help me with this homework shit?”

“Sure”

~

“How can someone be so pretty while yelling?”

Yoongi huffed out a laugh at Tyun who was sprawled across the couch with a hand draped dramatically over his face. He was reading one of his textbooks and listening to his brother vent.

“I don't know Hyunnie, I try to avoid Hoseok yelling”

“I know right? How dare he! And then! And then he grabbed my hand and stormed away and it was like, straight out of a movie where the guy takes the girl away from the dangerous thing and is protective over her but that was us!!! Yoongi why am I so gayyyyy?”

‘I dunno kiddo”

“Hhhhh you aren't paying attentionnnn”

“Tyun I love you but I am studying and you've told this story several times. It happened yesterday. I really don't know what you want me to say, me and Hobi have both told you you should go for it, that's all I got. I do not have the energy to be an anxious 18 year old with you”

“But hyung I'm having a crisis!”

“I will be having a crisis too if I don't finish this chapter before my class tomorrow”

“You're so boring”

“Why don't you hang out with Yeonjun and Hyuka? I’m sure they'll commiserate with you”

“Hyuka will yell at me for being gay”

“Valid”

“I hate you sometimes hyung”

“Love you too Tyunnie”

~

“Oh my god not in my house you aren't doing this!!!”

Hyuka was pouting at Tyun who was obviously pining. He was laying on Yeonjun, who was running his fingers through Tyuns’ hair. Hyuka was grumbling about how rude it was that it was always his house everyone decided to pine in.

“‘M sorry Hyuka I just hhhhhh”

“You’re just a disaster gay being gross and romantic and icky, on my couch!”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes.

“If you stop complaining I’ll give you head scratches too”

Hyuka did stop complaining and sat on the other side of Yeonjun content having his hyung run his fingers through his hair. It's one of the few affectionate gestures that Hyuka enjoyed, so he never passed up an opportunity. However it did mean he would be stuck listening to Tyun being in love and he wasn't quite sure if it was worth it.

“He's so pretty hyung! And he just, did I tell what happened in the lecture on Monday???”

“No I don't think you did”

“He kept s t a r i n g at me! And when I confronted him he was like, ‘you're distracting me! I’m a simple gay I see a cute guy I get distracted’ and??? Who SAYS that??? Ugh I’m so gone for him I don't know what to do”

“Maybe ask him out like a normal person???”

Tyun turns to Hyuka who is in his own world. He slumps some.

“Easy for you to say, like asking someone out is easy like that, what if he hates me? What if he never wants to speak to me again?”

“You're an idiot”

“RUDE AND UNCALLED FOR!!!”

“Totally called for, nobody just says shit like Gyu says to you platonically, to their bro, I dunno if he’s aware of his crush on you but hes totally fucking obvious”

“You're just saying things”

“I’ll actually eat you alive do you think I’d be encouraging romance or even fucking aware of it if it wasn't totally obvious?”

“Hhhhhhhh”

“Anyways shut up and let Junnie give his magic head scratches”

Yeonjun chuckles at that, moving to stand up and then getting tackled by Hyuka.

“You promised head scratches!!!”

“And I gave head scratches! I just need to stretch my legs, I've had two 18 year old boys leaning on me I'm going to get sore if I don’t move”

Taehyun clings to Yeonjuns other side and suddenly said 18 year olds were beaming puppy eyes at him. He let out a deep sigh before collapsing back on the couch. Both the others grinned and curled up close by his sides and sighed as Yeonjun resumed his ministrations.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jimin love guru at your service! vmin being soulmates, vmin pining, taehyun pining harder, and a party scene.

The door opens hours later and Taehyung laughs at the sight in front of him. He drops his bag at the door and walks over to the trio, fussing with their hair playfully and Yeonjun immediately awakes.

“Help they've kept me captive”

“Sorry Junnie, seems like it’s your fate”

Hyuka and Tyun stir some and Hyuka smiles at the hand brushing through his hair. Tyun however elects to ignore it and sinks more into Yeonjun’s side.

“Don't you kids have homework you should be doing?”

“In theory, however in practice we are getting a well deserved nap and head scratchies”

“Hm fair. Jimin is coming by soon”

Yeonjun smiles and Hyuka groans. He flops over on Yeonjuns lap, effectively moving Taehyun with a dramatic sound.

“I dont need more gay shit damn it! Why can't you guys go to Jimin's house and be gross for once!!!”

“I don't think you actually want the answer to that Kai”

Kai shrieked and tossed a pillow at his brother.

“Have you no shame????”

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding!!!!”

“Nasty!!! My poor innocent ears!”

“I didn't actually say anything-”

“You heavily implied!!! I'm not that dumb!!!”

“Ok! Calm down dude! You guys hungry?”

Tyun turns around and peeks over the couch to look at Taehyung. He nods quietly as he rubs his eyes. Taehyung looks at him and Tyun feels slightly transparent when he looks at him. Taes eyes seem softer as he looks at him and Tyun has half the mind to hide as Tae walks over to him and ruffles his hair again.

“Maybe you lot should go back to your nap, you look exhausted”

None of them argue, and Tyun and Hyuka once again use Yeonjun as a pillow. Another 20 minutes later they wake up to quiet singing and the smell of food wafting in from the kitchen. The three turn around and see Jimin and Tae dancing around the kitchen together, smiles on their faces as they sing along to some song that's playing. Hyuka groans and Tyun and Yeonjun giggle, getting off the couch and filing towards the kitchen.

“But youuu! That smile is so cruel! Cruelll!”

“Gross gays”

“Gross teenagers”

Jimin smiles at Hyuka as he finishes spinning. Yeonjun takes that chance to hug him, Jimin wrapping himself around him as well. He laughs loudly.

“Morning kiddos! You got up just in time, foods almost ready!”

~

“So a little birdie told me our baby Tyun has a crush?”

Jimin was always a little pushy on love topics, being a self proclaimed expert on the subject. Nobody bothered to argue, after all, he was the first in any of their overlapping friend groups to be in a relationship, and the first (as well as Tae) to get with their perfect match. So Tyun nodded shyly and Hyuka nodded as well, vigorously.

“Hes gross and pining and hes being dumb, this is so much worse than him being lovey dovey in a relationship”

Jimin Yeonjun and Tae laughed at Hyukas antics, while Tyun elbowed him in the sternum, making him fall backwards and release a small yelp of pain. Had it been anyone but Tyun, Tae might’ve caused a scene at that, but he knew the two were gentle with each other. So the laughing died down naturally and then Jimin fixed his gaze back onto tyun.

“So? Who's the lucky guy?”

Tyun ducks his head, avoiding the eyes of the elder. He can see Hyuka biting his tongue pointedly, knowing this was not the time to finish his sentence. But, he could also see how frustrated he was, doing so, and decided to have mercy on his youngest friend as well as Jimin who was getting impatient.

“Beomgyu”

Jimin blinks at that. He sits back, eyeing up Tyun with a calculated gaze and a hand on his chin. Tyun hated that, he felt transparent in front of his hyung.

“Makes sense. Very opposites attract pair that would be. You should definitely ask him out!”

Yeonjun and Hyuka laugh as Tyun just stares at him. Usually when Jimin gave advice there was more… reason to support it. When Yeonjun had asked him about Soobin, Jimin had stated matter of factly that Soobin was most definitely madly in love with him as well and damn baby brother don't be blind, but there was nothing there but a hunch. One that had no backing and he was even more confused and discouraged. Jimin, as if he could read his thoughts added to it.

“Sometimes there's no obvious hints or signs. Sometimes it really is just a leap of faith, and if he's your friend, even if he doesn't like you back that wont change a damn thing. It's how I got the courage to ask my lovely Tete, and I had no idea how he felt, but look at us now! Truly madly deeply in love! So go for it kiddo, there's nothing to lose”

Tyun looked at him again. He saw how genuine he was, not that he had thought that his hyung would set him up for heartbreak, and he made a small nod. Jimin smiled his warm bright smile and fluffed Tyuns hair gently.

“Now that serious feelings talk is done, how does hot cocoa sound to everyone?”

~

Yeonjun Tyun and Hyuka head out for a campus party later, them having to drag Tyun by his ears nearly but now Tae and Jimin were cuddled up on the couch, hand in hand. Tae is the one who breaks their comfortable silence.

“Minnie?”

“Yes love?”

“How do you feel about Jung kook?”

Jimin moves away a bit, enough to look him in the eyes.

“He's very dear to me? What are you thinking about love?”

“I just. I love you so much Minnie but I feel like. I don't know-”

“Like there's something missing?”

“Yeah. and I just. I don't know what to do about it, I don't know if I should do anything but Kookie-”

“Feels like he is perfect. I know Tae, I know. I don't know what to do either”

Jimin leans back over, laying his head on Tae's shoulder thoughtfully.

“We should talk to him”

“We should. But. lets stew on it for a little longer, I don't want things to get complicated before we really know how we feel”

“I love you Minnie”

“And I take you Tae. Most ardently”

Tae and Jimin laugh at Jimin's quote before going back to cuddling. Tae places a small kiss on Jimin's forehead and then focuses back on the show they've been halfheartedly watching.

~

Yeonjun runs off early in the party, mingling with friends and Hyukas close behind, being the social butterfly he is, which left Tyun stranded and he knew he shouldn't have come with them but he was here now and he wasn't about to walk back to his apartment in the cold. He brushed a hand through his blood red hair and sighed, sticking to one corner in the room.

He could see most of the party from his vantage point, he saw Hyuka talking animatedly to a several folks who were hanging off his every word, he should probably mention the love filled gazes a few of them pointed at him, help him avoid another incident. He really didn't want to move though, besides Hyuka was charismatic enough to recover from incidents as such. Yeonjun was dancing in the center of the room, cup in hand likely filled with alcohol as he danced expertly. Tyun wondered sometimes why Yeonjun hadn't majored in dance in the first place, and this was one of those times. It didn't much matter though since he changed to his double major ed and dance.

He didn't, however, notice Beomgyu round the corner from the kitchen until he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He was certainly spooked, but he calmed down hearing Beomgyu’s laughter.

“Sorry sorry! Didn't mean to scare you”

“It's uh, it's no problem. Didn't expect to see you here”

“I try my best to go to just about any party I can that isn't hosted by my brothers”

“Fair I guess. What are you drinking?”

“Something you would not approve of. But there's some soda in the kitchen if you're thirsty”

Taehyun laughs lightly at his friend. He always was more of a rules freak than his hyung who thought they were largely over rated, but that was something he admired, especially with their shared major. Where Taehyun had a habit of following the instructions of an assignment to the letter, the things Beomgyu made were astounding. Completely free form pieces of art, and Taehyun wished that he had enough of a grasp on music that he could just create like that. Alas he continued struggling in the creativity department.

“I wouldn't have expected you to be here Tyun, parties really don't seem like your scene”

“You're right. I was hanging out with Hyuka and Jun hyung and they insisted i come”

“If you want to go home, I can take you”

“Beomgyu you're drinking”

“I've had like two swigs. I wouldn't have offered if I was drunk”

“Promise?”

“Promise”

“...ok then. I really would rather be home if you really wouldn't mind”

Beomgyu nods. He gestures to him to stay put as he goes over to Yeonjun. Tyun can't hear what they say, but Yeonjun looks over to him with mischievous eyes at one point and takes the drink from Gyu. Beomgyu walks back over, holding out his arm for Tyun, who gratefully clings onto it and follows him out of the party.

When they get out, Tyun shivers violently, clinging onto Gyu tighter. He was dressed for the morning's weather, which was drastically warmer than the evening temperatures.

“Oh are you cold? Here, let go for a second”

Tyun did as asked, looking half confused and half lovestruck as Beomgyu shedded his jacket and placed it on him. He mindlessly pushed his arms through the sleeves and clung back to Beomgyu. It was comfortable. That's what made Tyuns cheeks warm, how easily the exchange happened. How normal it felt to take his friends arm captive, how ok the other was with it. It made his heart do flips. They walked to Beomgyu’s car and Tyun couldn't help but feel intoxicated on the scent of his best friend surrounding him, blocking all his senses. It felt like one second he was getting in the car and the next they were at his door. He blinked and time had sped by. He frantically moved to pull off the jacket.

“Im sorry um here have your jacket back”

“No worries Tyunnie, you can keep it for now. Anyways, see ya tomorrow?”

“Yeah. yeah I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Gyu hyung”

“Oh with the formality! Bye Tyun”

Taehyun was prepared for his hair to get ruffled, maybe even a side hug. And yet, Beomgyu always managed to surprise him, because Beomgyu placed a small, barely there, blink and you miss it, kiss on his forehead. And Tyun short circuited. Beomgyu walked away after that, getting in his car and going, somewhere, who knows, maybe home? Maybe back to the party? Who cares, Taehyun most certainly didn’t, he was far too preoccupied having a meltdown outside his door.

Beomgyu had just kissed him. No, it wasn't a real kiss, it wasn't his lips or neck or even cheek but he had just been kissed by Beomgyu. He was going to scream. He opened his door, stepped in, closing it behind him, slid to the floor and let out a piercing scream as he curled himself deeply into Beomgyu’s jacket. Which reminded him, he was Wearing Beomgyu’s Jacket. It wasn't even one of his random jackets, this was the jacket he wore nearly daily, it was his signature jacket, everyone on campus knew Choi Beomgyu always wore this jacket once October comes around, it smelled so much like the other, like cinnamon and chocolate and sunflowers and Choi Beomgyu and Taehyun wasn't sure he was going to be able to get himself to move. He was lucky his brother seemed to be out for the night, otherwise there would have been other problems he had to deal with.

~

“And you didn't make out with him on the spot???”

Tyun glared at Soobin who was his only company at the moment. Soobin was a sap, someone who would sob watching a shitty romcom, who would basically float whenever Yeonjun even kissed his cheeks, so he really should have seen it coming, however those facts never made themselves apparent until after mentioning something. After all, Soobin was ordinarily very shy and quiet, never being very outspoken even in their friend group. So this fact neglected to stick.

“Yes Soobin I frantically kissed him and begged him to ravish me. What are you on about, of course I didn't make out with him? Are you crazy?”

Soobin giggled and at least someone found this entertaining, cuz Tyun was still neck deep in a crisis. He huffed and Soobin paused his laughter to look at him from the other side of the booth they were in. Soobin gently reached across the table to take Tyuns hand, a gesture the 5 of them did often when offering comfort, and gently brushed across his knuckles. It was weirdly intimate to others, but as they all met Kai and learned what he needed as comfort, they all just tended to use it with each other as well. This was simply a friend giving support and Tyun felt better instantly.

“I'm sorry, it's just, well we've all already told you that you should ask him, its slightly amusing that everytime we tell you that he does something even more domestic”

“Its sick and cruel is what it is”

Tyun was just blowing hot air by then though, frustrated but not heated. He squeezed Soobins hand gently before pulling away to grab his drink. He sipped it idly as more people trickled into the small cafe. Soon Yeonjun, Beomgyu and Hyuka all joined them. Their drinks were delivered to their table just as they were arriving, and Tyun tried his best not to pass out from lack of air when Beomgyu scooted in so close to him that he could feel the other radiating heat. It was because Hyuka wanted to sit in the booth today, and the booths were really only meant for 4 people but Tyun had a small enough frame that it worked fine, they were just a little cramped and Tyun no longer knew how to breathe.

This crisis of his however was short lived. Hyuka and Beomgyu both had a class to go to so they dipped shortly after leaving Tyun, Soobin, and Yeonjun alone. The three of them usually would go to the library to study, as they were the only ones who actually studied, but Soobin suggested instead they study at his place, stating his brother would be out with Jin all day.

~

“So when are you gonna tell him?”

Taehyun glared straight ahead as his hyungs both gang up on him. They've been badgering him for 15 minutes and Tyun just wants to get his homework done, he's pushed it off long enough. He sighs however, and closes his book.

“I was going to tell him yesterday but then time stopped existing and I had a mental breakdown, and I would have told him today if I was able to breathe long enough to say it but alas the fates hate me and I will keep putting it off”

Yeonjun and Soobin both laughed good naturedly at his response. Tyun groaned again and buried himself in his book.

“Really though Tyun, he's so obviously in love with you too, why are you so nervous?”

“Half true answer? I'm terrified. Full honest answer? I don't like acting on hunches, and even Jimin hyung didn't have any solid idea on whether he likes me or not. I'm not a leap of faith guy”

“So what? Most people don't have that privilege Tyun, and yet they continue to live their lives. If you don't do it you'll end up regretting it”

Tyun ignored Soobins wise words pointedly and scanned the pages of his book. It wasn't even required reading, he just liked the subject matter, so he was reading background info he hoped would aid him. He spent the rest of their study session avoiding the topic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have jungkook being a disaster gay. and also angsty.

“Cmon Kookie! It won't be the same without you!”

Jungkook was struggling to tell Tae that he didn't want to hang out with the group without blurting out his annoyance with his brother, and his resolve was slipping. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, and he liked hanging out with them, he really did, he just felt frustrated how much they clung to his older brother. But he was weak for Taes puppy eyes and relented, going to change quickly while Tae and Jimin filed in and waited.

He pulled on a black turtleneck, black skinny jeans, and a white button up, buttoning it up partially and tucking it into his pants. He quickly fusses with his hair and pulls on a beanie, grabs his belt and its chains, putting it on and attaching the chains in the right spots. He then goes to his drawer and grabs some dangly earrings and his choker that looks like a shirt collar with a moon pendant, and then finally pulls on his high top converse. He fusses with his bright orange hair once more before going back out to meet up with the others.

When he steps out he has to school his expression and stuff his hands in his pockets because Jimin and Tae are both staring at him. It's not like he's wearing something new for him, he usually had this kind of look, but they were staring at him like, like he was something to be treasured and he felt intimidated at the gazes.

He looked at them and felt more out of place, Jimin was wearing black leggings with pastel stars on them, a baby blue and pastel pink plaid skirt, and a fuzzy soft purple sweater, with a key necklace and a pastel flower crown headband. Tae was wearing a starry night long sleeve, with high waisted golden pants, a rainbow flannel, a golden beret, and a lock necklace. He was. Definitely sporting a different vibe. He moved to fuss with his hair some and the other two finally seemed to snap out of their trance they were in. they looked at each other before looking back at him with wide smiles. Jimin got up from where he had perched on the couch and Jk saw his black platform boots as he walked over and basically pounced on him.

“Jungkookie!!! You look so good!!! You didn't have to get all dressed up, it's just us!”

“I mean, I just. I dunno I just thought I should look decent I dunno”

“You'd look decent in a potato sack sir”

Jungkook laughed at that, covering his face with his hand, swatting at Jimin with his other hand.

“Shut up whatever! Cmon the others are waiting for us aren't they?”

“Awwww but I don't wanna share you!”

Blink. Blink blink. He laughed again, nervously looking at the two who laughed as well and nodded towards the door.

“You're right though Kookie, I suppose they are awaiting us”

Jungkook was not going to survive this. They were out for blood today.

~

Jungkook elected to sit in the back of taes car. It turns out it still wasn't going to free him from the two of them making him red in the face. Jimin was turned in his seat and f u l l on flirting and Tae kept making eye contact with him through the rear view. This had to be a war crime, how could they attack him like this. Jimin reached back with his soft fucking smile and took his hand. Jungkook was going to commit a crime. (Like littering).

~

“Finally the babies get here!”

Jk did a vague hang loose gesture at the group who were standing outside the mall waiting for them. Tae and Jimin scream giddily and rush to hug the others, while he just. Stands back and shoves his hands in his pockets. He didn't actually know what they were doing here. He follows numbly though as Jimin starts to hang off Hobis shoulders and they enter the mall. They wander in and as always their first stop is the little coffee shop that is nearly as good as the one Jin works at. They get in line and he pats at his pocket for his wallet and his eyes go wide. Fuck. he pats the rest of his pockets before facepalming and stepping out of line. Tae looks at him confused.

“Whats up Kookie?”

“I'm a fucking idiot. I left my wallet at home. Fuck”

Jimin springs up from where he was hidden behind Tae. He smiles and gestures for him to come back over.

“Don't be upset, we’ll cover you, don't worry about it baby boy!”

“You don't have to Min, its fine-”

“Nope! Enough of that, we’re buying and that's it! What kind of hyungs would we be if we let our poor baby be left out on a trip we forced you to come to? Anything you want is yours today baby”

They really were trying to end him.

“What do you want Kookie?”

Jungkook says his order automatically. Tae nudges Jimin playfully before making another attack on Kook's life.

“Of course he wants that, what, do you not have our Kookies order memorized by now?”

“I was being polite! Mean Tete, maybe I'll cuddle Kookie instead of you during the movie!”

First off. They had his order memorized? What in the??? Second, they were seeing a movie? What movie? Why did no one tell him? Third, was Jimin trying to murder him???? He would not complain but he would probably die. He's seen the two of them cuddle during movies, they move their arm rests and are very nearly on top of each other and Jungkook would probably burst into flames. He had time though, they couldn't bring their drinks in so they would be just roaming the mall for a while, how much of this trip revolved around going and watching a movie? They got their drinks and the group moved on, Jk sipping his drink and eyeing Jimin and Tae who were walking hand in hand and god he wishes he could be doing that. He was not expecting their lazer focus on him when they passed the Hot Topic. Jimin fucking s k i p p e d to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him in. Tae followed happily and the others laughed and said they'd be in the bath and body works across the way, and how could they abandon him???

“Ooooo! Tete wouldn't our Kookie look so good with these? Oh he would he would we should get them for him!!!”

“You're right doll, but maybe you should ask him since he's with us?”

“Let me be excited!!! I was gonna show him, of course I was gonna show him I can't believe you, did you think I was just gonna buy it and not show him first?”

Jk laughed and the two looked at him as he fell victim to a cluster of giggles at their antics. By the time he was able to stop laughing, Jimin had his hands full of stuff and he and Tae were checking out and Jk was panickedly catching up to them.

“Oh baby! We got you this! And this and this and this”

Jimin proceeded to show him all the items they had bought, another moon themed choker, dangly moon earrings, galaxy themed belt chains, and a few shiny silver rings. They also showed him that they found matching chokers for themselves, Taes a holographic silver with a star pendant and Jimin's a soft orange with a sun charm and jk thought that someone must have pulled all the oxygen from the room looking at their cheerful faces as they put on the chokers. Jk was going to have heart problems.

They grouped back up and wandered more, and by the time they had all finished their drinks they were at the theater. Jk smiled seeing what they were coming to see, it was a classics day and they were showing the princess bride. Jimin tugged him off again, towards the concessions stand.

“Kookie do you wanna share a drink with me and Tete?”

Kook nodded, unsure of why they were sharing a drink, but too distracted by Jimin's petite figure curled up close next to him to voice it. He was obviously also too distracted when Jimin placed him in between him and Tae in the theater, lifting the arm stands and curling closer to him cuddling him on both sides. He was too overwhelmed to really remember how the movie went, Jimin kept running his fingers through his hair, and Tae was playing with his hands and leaning on his shoulder.

~

They didn't talk about it. Or mention it, none of them made the slightest passing comment, when the movie was over Hobi said he'd bring Jk and Yoongi home and they both pouted and commented about how theyd miss him and they really could drop him off but Hobi insisted and they relented. Jk sat in the back of Hobis car, with the presents Jimin and Tae had got him, and screamed internally. Hobi dropped Yoongi off at his place and when they finally got home, Jk ran into his room, locked the door and screamed. Loudly. There was a knock on his door but he ignored it, instead choosing to continue screaming.

Eventually he calmed down enough to stop, and when he did he left his room to make cookies. And hot cocoa of course, but it wasn't as good as Jimin's cocoa which was a thought he desperately swatted away. He heard steps and chose to ignore them until Hobi cleared his throat.

“Yes Hobi?”

“Are you ok?”

“Not in the slightest for a wide variety of reasons but we’re gonna pretend I said everything is good and fine cuz that's what we all do in this house, so I suggest you go back to whatever you were doing that is likely far more important and pressing”

“Kook”

“Don't Kook me, really lets just pretend everything's fine it's easier that way”

“I don't care about what's easier when my baby brother is in distress enough to scream for 10 straight minutes in his room”

“Oh that? Oh thats actually fine im just very gay that was nothing to worry about genuinely, if thats what youre worried about dont be”

“Well regardless, you just told me you aren't ok, let me help Googie”

“You really don't want to get into that right now, you've had a good day just go back to being perfect or whatever you do”

“What are you on about?”

“God Hoseok you don't want this just give up please”

“Jungkook”

He stops his mixing of cookie dough and finally turns to Hobi with a flat look. Hobi was leaning against the kitchen island with his hands in his pockets and a worried expression. Jungkook sighs, stirring his mixture idly.

“You really want to get into this. Where should I start oh perfect older brother Hoseok?”

“You could start with why you're calling me perfect?”

“Oh. that's easy, its because you are”

“Jungkook”

“What? I don't know, what do you want from me? You're the perfect kid and you always have been, you're our parents favorite, you're the star of the music department, you make the rest of us look insignificant and talentless and me and Gyu can literally not get out of your shadow. Not in anything. You have a great relationship, you have amazing friends youre an amazing person and I’ve spent every day of my fucking life trying to be you. I didn't even get lucky like Gyu and have my own friend group, no my only friends are your friends first and then I went and fucking fell in love with them so yes Hoseok you're perfect does that clear things up?”

Hoseok stared at him for several seconds. He was starting to get antsy. He said more than he intended to, and he was not prepared for the way his brother's eyes seemed to look through him.

“I'm sorry”

It was Jungkook's turn to stare. Hoseok had no reason to apologize, he didn't actually do anything wrong, he and Beomgyu just. Had issues. But that wasn't Hobi’s fault.

“I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I had no idea Kook, I wish you would've told me. Is this why you two have been avoiding me?”

“I mean. I don't know for sure about Gyu, but yeah that's why on my part. It's. it's hard to feel like I can be around you when every aspect of my life revolves around you in some way. It feels like you know, the only time I can be my own person is when I'm alone because in every other facet of my life I'm just. Your younger brother”

Hoseok nodded thoughtfully.

“I. I don't know what I can do to fix this. I never meant to make you both feel so bad”

“You're fine. It's. It's not like you actually did anything other than be yourself. You can't control how others see us. It's not really a you problem it's an us problem”

“But I let you stew on that and I never asked I just thought you were busy, fuck Kook how do I fix this?”

“...I don't know. I think. I think a hug would help though. It helped me and Gyu a bit”

Hoseok's eyes widened and shot up to Jungkook who had stopped stirring and was staring at him intently, his face a schooled blank expression. He smiled softly before stepping closer. Kook set down the bowl without losing eye contact, and Hobi wrapped him in a hug.

“I'm proud of you kiddo. You do what you do well and no one can take that from you”

Jungkook wasn't crying. No he was just, sweating from his eyes was all, someone must've been cutting onions. He buried his face in Hoseok's shoulder and shook from his quiet sobs that wracked his body. Hobi held him tighter, rubbing soothing motions on his back as Jk clung to him desperately, heaving silently. Hobi tries not to over think just how silent his brother is, how he remembered his little brother being a loud crier and when did he learn to be so quiet? How much had he missed? He had a lot of work to do it seems.

“Thank you”

“I'm only saying what I should've told you a million times before”

Jungkook was crying. But that's ok, Hobi was ok keeping that a secret between the two of them. After all, what are brothers for?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoongi intervenes. taehyun and beomgyu have a lifechanging conversation, and then beomgyu has another angsty conversation with his brother, but this one is significantly less angsty. things are ok.

“Taehyun. You can't avoid him forever he's your best friend”

“I can try”

“Taehyun”

“Hyung leave me alone!”

“If I leave you alone you'll be more upset because Beomgyu is on his way here to take you to the park or something”

“HE'S DOING WHAT NOW???”

“You left me no choice. He called 10 minutes ago. You should probably get ready. He said it was an outdoor thing and it's snowing”

Taehyun glared at Yoongi who simply shrugged at him and closed the door. He grumbled loudly before climbing out of bed and sifting through his closet with a practiced panic. He pulled out black winter leggings, a white tennis skirt that fell to just above his knees, a baby blue long sleeve that was tight fitting, and a black white and blue argyle sweater vest. And then he grabbed a white beanie, some white fingerless gloves, winter boots that reached his mid calf, and the jacket Beomgyu had lended him. He burrowed deep into the large coat that very literally engulfed him.

He fussed with his blood red hair idly in his mirror, trying to get it to fall out of his beanie just right when there was a knock on his door. He startled slightly, panicking more as the door didn't open, meaning it wasn’t Yoongi. He took in a deep breath, another, and then walked over and opened it. Beomgyu stood there towering over him, a smile painting his face that took the breath straight out of Tyuns lungs.

“Ready?”

“I don't imagine I have much of a choice regardless”

Beomgyu laughed and yeah Taehyun had no idea how to breathe. Especially as Gyu took his hand and led him out of his apartment. Tyun tried not to burst into tears at how tenderly Gyu held his hand, how he gently fussed with his fingers and stole him in his entirety. Taehyun had known for years that he would do anything to make his most beloved hyung happy, but he knew intrinsically that his heart and soul always belonged to Beomgyu as he unthinkingly drummed the rhythm to a song that Tyun couldn't quite recognize into the back of his hand.

“Do you want a coffee?”

“Oh uh, no thanks i'm running low on cash right now”

“That's not what I asked”

Tyun finally looked up from their interlocked hands and at Beomgyu’s face. They were at the shopping center and Tyun could've sworn it hadn't been that long, but there they were and Gyu was looking at him and Tyun couldn't read him. But he nodded, because he did, it was cold and holding Gyu’s hand only helped so much. He felt himself warm however when Gyu never once released his hand, not as he ordered, paid, or received their drinks. They stepped out of the store and Beomgyu guided them towards the center of the outdoor mall. They sat on a bench watching as the water fountain continued going even with the cold. Taehyun felt peaceful. They sat there a few minutes before Beomgyu broke the silence.

“Why have you been avoiding me Tyunnie?”

And then he coughed, nearly choking on his drink. He looked at beomgyu who wasn't looking at him. Beomgyu simply messed with their fingers. Tyun took a deep breath.

“What are you talking about”

“You've been avoiding me for a week Taehyunnie, did you think I wouldn't notice? Did I do something?”

“...not really. I've just been. Distracted”

“Hmm”

“...I think I'm in love with you”

The world stops. Beomgyus fingers stop moving and he goes stiff. And Tae had expected this. He had, that's why he pushed it off because this was where he and his best friend fell apart and Tyun didn't know how he would survive like that. He didn't know how he could keep living without Beomgyu, His Beomgyu, by his side through it all. But this is where he had to learn because the next words out of Beomgyu’s mouth would be-

“I think I'm in love with you too”

What? No, that, that wasn't what should've happened and what? He loves him too? But how could he? How could Beomgyu, sweet kind strong beautiful Beomgyu, love him? He wasn't processing, surely he was imagining it-

“Tyun why are you crying?”

Tyun brought his hand, the one that had a coffee in it up to his face and rubbed away the tears he didn't know had been there. He tried, desperately, to breathe, to calm down, but the tears kept falling and his breathing came out in gasps and he shook his head. He had put down his drink and his hand went to his hair and grabbed, desperately trying to, what? Wake up? Because this couldn't be happening and it was cruel of his mind to hurt him like this.

He only stopped when he felt Beomgyu’s other hand join his in his hair, gently prying his fingers off of his hair. He then felt the gentle pressure of his other hand being squeezed lightly. His eyes opened and Beomgyu was facing him with a worried expression. His mouth upturned slightly when Tyuns eyes opened.

“Hey there beautiful”

“This. I’m?”

“Hey, sh don't think too much tyunnie”

Beomgyu’s hand released the one that was dug in his hair before, setting it down softly before moving to wipe at his cheeks. Tyun let himself melt into the comforting gesture.

“Is? Is this real? You really-”

“Yes Tyun. This is real”

Beomgyus smile finally reached his eyes as he leaned up to kiss Tyun’s forehead. Tyun laughed wetly.

“You missed again Gyu”

Gyu laughed as well. He leaned in slowly, giving taehyun time to change his mind, before connecting their lips. It was like time had stopped, it was like they had gone to their own world. Tyun had no idea how long it was, but he forgot they were in the snow by the time it had ended. He was transfixed at the way Beomgyu’s hair blew in the wind when they finally pulled away, the way his eyes flew to take in his own ruffled appearance. He felt himself smile. And suddenly the snow fell again and the world resumed spinning.

“Wow”

“I didn't think you could get any more stunning Taehyunnie”

~

Beomgyus head was spinning. He had just walked Taehyun back home, reluctantly leaving for his own place, even after Taehyun very nearly held onto him like a koala and wouldn't let go. Unfortunately, Beomgyu had a shit ton to get done and if he didnt get it done now, he knew it wouldn't ever get done and Tyun would be just as upset with that. So he was walking back to his apartment, expecting it to be empty. He was surprised however when Hobi was set up at the kitchen island with his laptop. Hobi looked at him with a serious expression and Beomgyu felt everything in his body scream at him to run. He stayed put however as Hobi closed his laptop and gestured at the seat across from him. Beomgyu eyed it anxiously before going and sitting.

“We need to talk”

“I'm sorry I didn't mean it whatever it was I swear I’ll pay you back or fix it I swear-”

“Beomgyu”

Beomgyu felt his entire being straighten on instinct, stiffly straight backed like he had been scolded and it felt like he had been. Hobi frowned, and god if that didn't terrify Beomgyu.

“Are you ok?”

“Before I walked in I was but now I feel like I'm about to get kicked out”

“You aren't in trouble”

Beomgyu relaxes a bit at that, but he's still tense and Hobi contemplates that maybe this was the wrong way to start this conversation. He sighs. Beomgyu freezes.

“Why are you scared of me Gyu?”

Beomgyu scans hobis face, desperate for some hint at what the right answer is.

“Im. not”

“Don't lie to me Gyu”

Strike one. Fuck what does he say?

“Beomgyu, me and Jungkook had a conversation. And it's come to my attention that you two. Have problems with me. And I want to fix that, I hate that neither of you have felt like you've been able to talk to me. I don't know what to fix if you don't talk to me”

“Jungkook is an idiot he doesn't know what he's talking about-”

“Beomgyu. Please”

“Fuck. Man I don't know??? I just. It doesn't matter really”

Hobi stared at him and Gyu felt his resolve breaking.

“Really! I just. I dont know im the youngest and all three of us are in the music department and I always get compared to you, even out of school, you're our parents favorite and it feels like nothing I do is enough but like its whatever it doesn't really matter anyways, I got most of it out when I had a screaming match with kook so like its no big deal don't worry about it”

“That isn't nothing Gyu”

“No like, it really is, who cares whatever I have a boyfriend now I dont give a shit what anybody fucking thinks anyways”

“I- wait did Taehyun finally ask you out???”

“Yeah!”

“Jesus finally!”

“Wait what do you mean finally?”

“He's been crushing on you for years, me and Yoongi have been trying desperately to get him to ask you out”

Beomgyu stares at him. And then he thinks about how Tyun had responded to him when he had been affectionate for any amount of time and it starts coming together. And then he remembers what Jungkook had said before they had their fight, and god he was an idiot wasn't he?

“Are you sure you're ok? I want us to be able to talk and be siblings again. I miss that Gyu”

“Yeah. maybe uh, maybe we should have a movie marathon some time this weekend or something”

“That sounds nice”

“I gotta go though”

“Didn't you just get home?”

“Meh, I have a boyfriend to spoil”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, just vminkook!

“We’re stealing you today!”

“Who's we?”

“Me and Tae obviously!”

Jk was eyeing them suspiciously. They'd started the conversation after a coffee meet with asking if he was busy at all during the day. To which he answered no, because he wasn't, he had just finished his last class of the day. Jimin then insisted they take him out for the day. And Tae had nodded his agreement.

Tae was in a baggy tan sweater that was tucked into his jeans, a soft yellow beret that sat on his hair that looked like sherbet, and his lock necklace that was dwarfed by the star choker he wore and Jk really didn't know how he felt about that. Jimin had a pastel yellow long sleeve, its sleeves widened as they got to the end and it had a flowy neck that attached around the off the shoulder shirt. He also wore low rise jeans and a sunflower print jacket that matched the sunflower hair clip he had holding his bangs back, his big round yellow glasses, and His sun choker. Jungkook loved them. He truly did. Because he was wearing a checker patterned shirt, half black and white, half black and yellow, with a blue sleeve and a red sleeve. He still wore ripped jeans but he had tan leggings underneath. He had a light grey jacket on and if it wasn't obvious already he truly didn't know what else he could have done.

He let Jimin link arms with him as he dragged him off somewhere, which turned out to be Taes car. And Jk expected Jimin to be up front with Tae again but instead he sat in the back next to him and breathe Jk breathe-

Jimin was leaning on him and would play with his fingers while he spoke, and Jimin had a tendency to get close to people when talking and Jimin was very much in Jks personal space and while he felt like he was wheezing for air, he didn't have a problem with it. Jimin would talk and talk and he was used to carrying conversations, both Jk and Tae were far less talkative and so he often was the one to keep going and going while they would respond to questions but mostly just listen. They all were happy that way.

When Tae stopped the car Jimin just about squealed, jumping out of the car and very nearly running laps around the car. Jk looked out as he got out and saw they were at the dance studio that Jimin worked at and he looked at the other two confused. Tae had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was watching Jimin wistfully as Jimin basically vibrated on his feet. He was surging with energy. Jungkook might be a little whipped.

“Cmon Kookie we have a surprise for you!!!”

He followed the two as they walked through the building, getting in the elevator and then going up a flight of stairs. He stared in awe at the scene he was faced with.

They were on the roof of the building as the sun was about an hour from setting, and there was a picnic blanket sprawled out with a basket on it. He smiled at the two.

“This is amazing”

“Yes! I knew this was a good idea! Tae kept going on about how you'd prefer this that or the other thing but I knew I knew my little Kookie!”

“The only thing I ever disagreed with you on was your choice of food”

“Oh hush you! Cmon, sit!”

He sat in awe. It was gorgeous, so gorgeous he almost missed the other two who were speaking.

“I can pull the food out! Here Kookie! I made pasta salad!”

“Dear you're a bit eager”

“Shush! I just want Kookie to like my surprise for him! Our surprise for him”

“You're putting it off aren't you?”

“Yes! Clearly! I am putting it off! Everyone is in a better mood when they've eaten! Stop being a wise shit!”

Kook perks up at that. Why did they need him in a good mood? What was happening? Jimin scooped him some on a little paper plate and Jungkook was worried about the tremble in Jimin's usually steady hands. He took it with a searching glance at which Jimin's smile widened and only worried him more.

He takes a bite and smiles at the taste. It's amazing, as Jimin's food always is. He sees the two of them smile at him as well, eating some themselves. They eat in silence for a while and then Jimin and Tae stop to look at him. Jimin nudges Tae and Tae smiles softly.

“So Kookie, we have something we want to tell you”

Jungkook prepares for the worst as he sets down his plate and focuses on them. Jimin is jittery and quiet and he wants nothing more than to reach out and hold him.

“Me and Minnie have been talking about this a lot, and we've been evaluating our feelings and well-”

“We’re in love with you Jungkookie”

Jimin was clutching Taes hand like it was a lifeline. Jungkook was shocked, incapable of processing.

“And! And it's ok if you don't feel the same Kookie, we understand, but we just, we needed to say it”

Jung kook was crying and god, he needs to stop with this, he was embarrassing himself, answer them, tell them you feel the same you fool! Jimin and Tae were there holding his hands and wiping his tears and god he needs to answer them!!!

“I do too! I love you both too I didn't, I was so scared I love you both so so much I-”

And they were all crying, really, though Kook couldn't tell past the tears in his own eyes, he felt Jimin cling to him curling up close, and he could feel Tae place a wet kiss on his forehead. Because they all loved each other, they really did. And that was all that mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short epilogue chapter. let them be silly and happy, even if they are gross mushy gays! says hyuka! (hi just in case, im a raging homo, hyuka is simply romance repulsed and i find it very comedic in this story)

The laughter through the KimKai household echoed through the halls. Huening Kai laughed at his friends who were being gross and romantic in his living room. He usually would be upset but for once he let his friends be gross and gay in his presence, not that he had much of a choice, it was a movie night.

He went to open the door for his hyungs friends, smiling and greeting Namjoon, Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Hobi, who all ruffled his hair playfully. He did make an over the top obnoxious face at Jungkook and Jimin who were basically in each other's skin. He then groaned as Tae joined them.

They all got situated, the youngest 6 were booted on the floor and the older six situated comfortably on the couch. Jin and Namjoon were cuddled close on one side of the couch, Jin curled up under Namjoons head and his legs curled up under him. Yoongi and Hobi simply held hands and leaned on each other. Tae and Jimin were both cross legged and had their hands reaching down to hold Jungkook. Soobin sat cross legged on the rug with Yeonjun curled up small on his lap. Taehyun and Beomgyu were in a similar situation, however they both had their legs kicked out in front of them and were holding hands.

Hyuka grabbed the two bowls of popcorn, giving one to the hyungs on the couch before putting in the movie. They had decided on Oceans 8, and so he slid in the disc and then sat back. He looked at the group they had there. He complained endlessly about the frankly ridiculous displays of PDA, and how gross they were, but he knew in his heart that this was good. What they all had was good, and made them happy. And he would deal with a thousand displays of PDA if his friends and family were happy. As long as they left him alone with his plushies, then he’d do it all.


End file.
